Blood Princess
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: What happens when Saya's and Hagi's daughter, Sai begins to discover what she really is? What happens when Sai turns her boyfriend into her Chevalier? What if the twins were bad? This is Sai's journey and the things she has to overcome. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was cold and snowing that day in Okinawa. The day I accepted what I really am...a Chiropteran. My mother is a human like Chiropteran and my father is her Chevalier. I still remember that day when I lost all control. I often wonder why did I have such a big appetite for a girl of only 17? And why did my wounds heal so quickly right after being injured? Or why are my mom and dad so young looking? So many questions and so many answers. It all began December 12, 2056, only a week or so before my 17th birthday. I was somewhat of a wild child. Living life to the fullest and doing the most insane things. But hey, I am a teenager and that's what majority of us do. We party among _other _things.

The teenage nightclub _Cherry Blossom_ was packed as usual, students from all over Okinawa came to it, to listen to the techno beat, mixed in with J-Pop, J-Rock and hip hop. There was music for everybody. As I entered the club my body heat rose from the coldness outside to burning up. It was so hot in the club that night. _Unusually_ _hot_. My slightly reddish, brown eyes scanned the pack club and landed on my boyfriend of two years, Kitoh Hiroshima. A smile formed across my face as I began to walk towards him. I tossed my long, flowing black hair across my shoulders as my black stiletto heels patted against the wooden dance floor. My red sweater gripped the curves of my body along with my black hip huggers. _God, it was awfully hot and it was not just the sweater_. "Saiya!" 'Saiya' the name my mother gave to me. She never did tell me why she named me after her, but with a different spelling. I did not understand it. There would be so much confusion, but everyone called me Sai for short. As I approached Kitoh I quickly gripped his jean jacket in my hands as I stared at him with intensity. _It's so hot_. "Hi there," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hey, babe," smiled Kitoh as he stared at her with his brown eyes. Kitoh was also a senior at Okinawa High School and the star baseball player of their school. He smiled at Saiya, flashing those pearly white teeth before rubbing his fingers through his spiky, brown hair. He could see the tension in her eyes, as if she was craving for something. He leaned down slightly before tilting her chin up towards him and placing a deep, passionate kiss on her lips. He loved her and would do anything for her. She was the perfect girl for him and one day he would make her his wife.

I maneuvered my lips over his soft ones and parted his mouth with my tongue. _Such a tantalizing taste_. I often wondered what was this urging feeling I would get whenever I was around Kitoh. It wasn't the feeling of my young hormones acting up, but more of a feeling to devour him, to actually _taste_ him. I always tended to get really hot when I would get that urge. Like right now. It started to feel like I was going to suffocate from the heat. As I pulled away from him and released my grip on his jacket, I slowly rubbed my tongue around the edge of my lips. "Tasty," I smirked before eyeing Kitoh up and down. He was not the type to get completely dressed up. Tonight he wore a red T-shirt, black baggy pants and black tennis shoes. And he smelled nice also. "Lets get out of here….Lets go upstairs to your room." Kitoh lived with his older brother, Kenji who is the owner of the club. After their mother and father passed away in a fatal car accident 2 years ago, Kenji returned to Okinawa from Tokyo and opened up a night club. As a result the brothers were able to move out of their parent's small apartment and into a condo above the club. The heat was constantly rising. I could feel my body temperature rise with every minute and the closer I got to Kitoh it felt like I could hear my heartbeat. _Thump, thump._ "Huh? Did you hear that?" I asked Kitoh as I pushed him on to the large, king size bed.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything," said Kitoh as he lay on his back, stretching his arms out and pulling me down with him.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ I smiled slightly as I pulled my hair behind my ear. "I guess it was nothing." I slowly began to kiss him as I felt his hands begin to pull up my sweater, revealing my black bra. Once again I flashed him a smile, this feeling was coming over me with intensity. My mouth felt dry and I had to have him here and now. I quickly stripped him of his jacket and shirt and then moving my hands to his belt buckle.

"Slow down," he said as he grabbed my hands, "we have all night."

I knew that we had all night and his brother would not be home for hours, but I had to have him now. I slowly whispered as I placed kisses on his neck, "I want you…I need you." I smirked before sucking on his neck, "Let me _taste_ you…"

"Taste all you want, babygirl," smiled Kitoh as he unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts. He quickly engulfed one with his mouth and massaged the other. He could feel Saiya tremble and hear her breathing increase. "Do you like?"

"…..Yes….very much," I began to wonder maybe it was just my hormones acting up. Maybe this was the reason why I was feeling like this. Just the urge to finally be with him. By then we were completely naked, lost in each other and in a world of our own. As I slowly grind my hips to the rhythm of love and the techno music blasting from downstairs, I could feel myself beginning to reach my climax. "Aaahh….I'm cumming," I moaned.

Kitoh was watching me the entire time. Watching the expressions on my face and the movement of my body. His main focus was my eyes. _My eyes_. He loved my eyes. "I never knew your eyes glowed like that….I like it."

I could see the reflection of myself in his eyes. My eyes were a bright red color. They were glowing like a demon and a smirked crossed my face. It felt like something had taken over my body and I was ready for the kill. "Let me taste you," I moaned as my orgasm was about to finally take over. As I leaned closer to his neck, I began to suck on his neck as my orgasm took over, I bit down into his skin. I could feel my teeth pierce his flesh and blood trickled into my mouth. I could feel him wince beneath me as his warm blood flowed down the back of my throat and it actually tasted good. As I slowly loosen my grip, I licked my tongue against the wound licking up any trace of blood. I wanted more and I needed more. Moving my mouth around as if I was trying to adjust to the taste, I accidentally bit my tongue, drawing a nice amount of blood. As I looked down at Kitoh, he had the look of shock on his face, but he also looked satisfied. It felt like it was a natural reaction to kiss him one more time and releasing my blood into his mouth. And that is how it began. The day I turned my boyfriend into my Chevalier and learning my birthright. I was confused as my body hovered over his body, which suddenly began to convulse as if he was having a seizure. "What's going on! Kitoh! What's wrong!" I didn't know what to do as I stared at his wiggling body.

"UUUGGGHHHHH!!!! AAAHHHH!!!!" yelled Kitoh as Saiya's blood began to flow through his veins. He was in agony and this felt like the worse pain in the world. His entire body swerved and arched with every second. Then suddenly his muscles began to relax as he released a peaceful sigh.

It was finally over, I quickly crawled off his bed. I couldn't stay here, but I didn't want to leave Kitoh there all alone. As I pulled my pants over my hips and my sweater over my head, I ran to the door, but suddenly my breathing sped up and I could hear my heart beating again. _Thump. Thump._ My eyes quickly turned a bright red as they focused on the samurai sword, which hung on the wall. _Hmmm? This could be interesting._ I pulled the beautiful sword out of it's black sheath as my reflection could be seen in the metal. I could tell that it had never been used for its true potential and I was the right person for the job. I didn't know what came over me that night, but I never wanted it to happen again. As I held the sword at my side and the tip of it glided across the wooden floorboard, I reentered the club. The song XTC by Psychic Lover was blasting as my eyes glowed in the dark, the smell of sweaty people in the room was thick and no one even noticed that I had a sword in my had. As I entered the center of the dance floor, I scanned the crowd like a hawk in the sky, searching for its prey. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder as I quickly turned around bringing the slender, curved sword into the person's abdomen and pulling it out with expertise. I slowly rubbed my pointer finger over the blood covered sword and licks it as if I a was child licking icing from a cake. "Mmmm." As I pulled my finger out of my mouth the crowd went wild, once they finally saw the blood and the dead body behind me. "Let's play!" I said as I quickly ran towards the crowd, who were trying to get out of the front door. "So stupid," I softly said as I approached them swinging my sword like a mad woman. I was on a manhunt and I was hungry for blood.

* * *

The tall figure stared out of the window of his home. It was close to midnight and Sai or Saiya had not returned home yet. He turned around slowly to face his wife who sat near the fireplace of their home. As the flame enhanced the color of her smooth face, he could tell that she was in deep thought. "Saya," said the man as he walked closer to her and placed a bandage hand on her shoulder. His black strands of hair fell into his face slightly as he kneeled beside her before speaking again, "Saya, lets go after her." 

Finally the young looking woman by the name of Saya spoke for the first time. "Hagi, I have a feeling that something bad is happening to Sai." She stood to her feet and looks towards Hagi, "Do you have my sword?" She watches as Hagi nods and looks towards the cello case, which leaned against the wall near the window that he was staring out of earlier. Saya knew that there was not much that she could do. Her blood was not as potent, since it was passed on to Sai during her pregnancy.

Hagi walks towards the cello case, opening it and swiftly removing the sword, which was lodged in its sheath. As the sword glided across the air and landing in front of Saya, she pulls it out of the ground as she stared at her reflection and the red crystal, which was embedded in the blade. It had been years since she last held this sword. As she stared at her reflection, she had not aged a day since her last sleep. Her eyes turned red as she stared at Hagi, "Lets go," she said as she ran out the door, her maroon boots clanking against the pavement and her maroon jacket/dress/coat blows against the howling wind. Hagi trailed behind her as he engulfed her in his arms and letting his bat like wings lift them up into the night sky.

Once they arrived at the club, the police had already arrived. Their guns was drawn as their eyes stayed focused on the front door. Hagi landed on top of the roof as his wings retreated to his back. He groaned slightly as he followed behind Saya. As they walked down the stairs to the condo a sudden chill came over Saya. Her focus was drawn to a nearby door. _Hmmm? Something happened here._ She walked towards the door, turning the doorknob and to only be welcomed by the smell of sex and Kitoh who laid in the bed naked. He seemed as if he was sleep, but he was breathing rapidly. Saya walked towards his bed as she stared at his sleepless body, she noticed the bite mark on the left side of his neck. "This is either the work of a Chiropteran or Sai…Most likely it is Sai." She frowned slightly as she brushed against Hagi and walks down the hallway, out the door and down the stairs to the club. She could smell blood in the air. It was thick and very unpleasant. She quickly entered the club with a look of fear on her face. The club was practically drenched in blood. It looked as if a massacre had taken here…No, a massacre did take place. Bodies lay across the dance floor; near the bar; at tables and even on the balcony. But majority of the bodies were near the front door. "What happened here?" _Is it possible that Sai did this? Is she even capable of a thing such as murder...Of course. She is my daughter after all._ "Hagi?"

Hagi did not hear Saya because his attention was on the young girl standing in the middle of the dance floor. Her back faced them as she stared at the young man in front of her. Hagi could tell that the man was afraid by his posture. His eyes scanned over the girl, her clothes were stained with the blood of her victims. Innocent people's blood. _Is this really my daughter?_ His eyes landed on the blood dripping from the sword, which she held in her right hand. By the grip she had around the sword, he could tell that she was ready for the kill. "Kenji! Get out of the way!" yelled Hagi as he pulled a small spear from his jacket and flings it towards Sai, barely touching the side of her face.

I could recognize that spear anywhere. It was that of my father. He would often practice with them in the backyard of our home. He is also one of the reasons why I am so skillful with a sword, although I did inherit most of my skills from my mother since that was her main weapon. I watched as a few strands of silky black hair fall to the ground, all the while watching Kenji dodge the spear, which landed in the wall across from me. Before I could turn around to my father, I felt a gentle presence behind me and then a sharp pain going through my abdomen. A soft gasp escaped my lips, "…Mother…How could you?" It was an ambush. My own parents turned on their only child. As I fell to my knees I could hear my mother whisper in my ear, "It was for your own good." My hands hurried to the blade, which was covered in my own blood, "Uh…Uh…I must take it out."

Saya walked around her daughter and stops in front of her. Her short, blackish, blue hair swayed slightly with her movements as she kneeled down. "If you take it out, you will possibly die from damaging your internal organs. Now Sai, I am going to take my sword out for you…and when we return home, I will explain everything to you." Saya stood to her feet, walks around Sai again and places her hand on the shaft of the sword. She quickly but carefully pulls the sword out of Sai's back and watches as her daughter falls to her hands and the blood begins to trickle out of the wound, "AAAAHHHHH!" the pain was worser than when she was stabbed. "Hagi, take Sai. The police will be coming in soon," said Saya as she listened to the banging on the door. She then brought her attention to Kenji who was in a state of shock. He stood in the far corner near the spear that Hagi had thrown earlier. She walked towards him as her boots clanked against the wooden floor. "Don't tell anyone about what you have seen here tonight. Do you understand?"

Kenji nods and gulps as he stares at the sword in Saya's hand. "Yes."

"And one more thing…When Kitoh awakens he will have a desire to be around Sai at all times. Tell him to come visit us as soon as possible." With that Saya disappeared as soon as the police burst through the door. Kenji was still in shock. He had no clue about what was going on. "Sir, Sir do you know what happened here," asked a policemen as he approached Kenji. "Are you the owner of this club?"

Kenji eyes stammered from side to side. He did not know what to tell the cops. How could he possible tell them that his brother's girlfriend is some insane, psycho bitch from hell and she has a weird fetish for blood. They wouldn't believe his story at all. He managed to get out, "I don't know what happened. I just returned. My assistant manager was looking over the club while I was gone. When I got here this is all that I saw …..de…dead….bodies."

"I see," said the policemen as he wrote down Kenji's comment on a notepad. His eyes wandered over the crime scene and shakes his head. "Looks like we got a mass murder on our hands. It's a damn shame."

"Lieutenant Tetsumi! There is a young male upstairs. He is alive, but a little unstable. It seems as if his energy was just drain from his body. Also sir, there is a weird mark on his neck." The young officer pulls out a picture of the boy's neck.

Tetsumi takes the picture from the officer and stares at the picture. He studies the mark on the boy's neck and a smile began to form on his face and then releases a hysterical laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! It's just a hickey! The kid was getting his freak on when he received this mark! Looks like the young lady had to be a hell of a biter!"

"I don't know sir. It looks more like a fang bite to me. What if there are vampires living in Okinawa? That would be so cool!" he said as he took the picture from Tetsumi, but it was snatched away by Kenji.

_Vampire? It can't be true. Vampires in Okinawa?_ "This is my younger brother. He was suppose to watch the club while I was out," said Kenji.

"Well," said Tetsumi, "looks like he had the time of his life."

"Yeah, the time of his life," said Kenji.

* * *

**GangstaSummoner: Well, I am finally back with a new story. With Forbidden Love coming to an end and my E7 fic is currently postponed, over the break I came up with a Blood Plus fic. I don't think it's one of my best works, but you be the judge. Anyway, you know my schedule, a random chapter every other month or twice a month, depending on how I feel. Hey! I am a busy girl. So read and review. Any questions message me or leave it in a review. Thanks and enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GangstaSummoner: I am so happy that people are enjoying my story. After I received a flame, I thought no one would even consider it. But after I reflamed that flame. Meaning I was so happy to burn that flame with the delete button (Evil laughter) Okay, now back to what I have to say. I just completed this chapter today and I hope you guys enjoy it. Make sure that you review and bare with me as I write Chapter 3. Oh yeah I hope I don't confuse anybody when I switch over to first person point of view, so when I do that you will have a hint beforehand about who is talking. It's either gonna be Kitoh or Sai. I hope that clears everything out. Read and Review!!!**

**Chapter 2**

Images kept flashing through my mind all night. I could not sleep because of these disturbing images. There was so much blood and lifeless bodies. _What did I do?_ I quickly raised up in my bed, my black hair tumbling over my shoulders. "It was just a nightmare." I tried to get out of bed, but I felt a sharp pain coming from my stomach. As I slowly raised the long, thin nightgown I could see a white bandage that was wrapped around my abdomen tightly. "What happened to me?" It was morning because the sunlight was shining brightly through my window. I slowly managed to get out of bed and rubs my fingers through my hair. Besides my wound, I also had a killer headache. I glanced slightly at my full-length mirror, my image…no my being felt somewhat different. I had no clue about what happened to me last night, but I had a feeling that my entire life was going to change.

Meanwhile, Saya sat at the table, while Hagi placed a cup of coffee in front of her. She had not slept all night because she was worried about Sai. She did not understand why she was so concerned. After all, she did go through the same things that Sai was going through. She understood how her body was changing on the inside, but her body remained the same. _It's amazing, how Sai is just like me. She often needed blood transfusion and on the day when she turned 17, we gave her the privilege to start taking care of her own medical needs. But I had a feeling that that would not work out._ "Hagi?" asked Saya as her eyes rose towards Hagi, who sat across the table. In front of him, he had a plate which was full with eggs, grits and bacon. She did not know why he prepared so much food, knowing that he did not require food or water.

"Yes, Saya," he said softly as he stared at the food and then back to Saya. He could tell that she was wondering why did he have a plate of food. "It's for Sai. I was going to take it upstairs to her."

"Oh," she gave a slight smile before turning serious. "I am starting to figure out why Sai went on a killing spree." She watched as his expression changed as if he was telling her to go on without words. "She was not keeping up with her weekly transfusions. Julia called this morning to confirm that. She had not received a blood transfusion in almost a year. How she managed to hold out for this long, I don't have a clue."

"But why did Julia wait so long to tell you about this?"

"She said that Sai lied to her and told her that we gave her permission to go to another doctor to get her treatments." She sighed softly, "We gave her too much freedom at a young age. She probably just wants to be normal….But it is impossible for her to be _normal_."

"I see," said Hagi as his eyes wandered to the stairs and then to the door when the doorbell rung. "You get the door. I will help Sai."

Saya nods as she gets up from her chair, waves to Sai and then opens the door. She gave a light smile as Kitoh stood before her. She could see the bags beginning to form under his young eyes. "Good morning, Kitoh."

"Good morning, Mrs. Saya. Is Sai around? Can I speak to her?" asked Kitoh as he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets. He was on edge and he had not slept all night because he wanted to be near Sai. His eyes scanned over her shoulders only to see Hagi helping Sai down the stairs. He rubbed his hand over the spot where Sai had bitten him the night before. It was bright red and really sore.

"Sure. Come in," said Saya as she opened the door wider for Kitoh to step inside. After he walked passed her and closing the door behind her. She looks towards Sai who was now sitting where Hagi was sitting earlier. She could feel the tension coming from Sai and Kitoh and she knew that this was going to be a very, very, very long day. Saya walks towards Kitoh and whispers, "It's okay. She is not going to _bite_ you," while laughing slightly. "Sai, you have company." Saya sits down in one of the chairs at the table, while rubbing her fingers through her hair. She was dying to see how Sai would react to her Chevalier. "Have a seat Kitoh."

Kitoh had never taken his eyes off of Sai. The sun shining through the window only enhanced her beauty. A smile appeared across his face as he nods towards Hagi and sits beside Sai. "Good morning."

I did not know what to say to Kitoh. Everything that happened last night was still a blur to me, but it was slowly coming back one step at a time. I flung my hair across my shoulder before taking a bite of my eggs. Something seemed different about Kitoh, but I could not quite put my finger on it. As I stared at my plate of food, my eyes constantly wandered to Kitoh and then to the huge mark on his neck. _What the hell?! _I quickly brought my eyes up to him as my expression changed and before I knew it, I had already tackled him to the floor and my small hands were wrapped around his neck. I was going to kill him right then and there for cheating on me. "What the fuck is that!? Are you cheating on me?!"

"Sai! Sai! Get off me!" yelled Kitoh as he managed to breath for air and trying to remove her hands from his neck. She had grown slightly stronger since their last little play bout. As her grip began to loosen on his neck, he gave a slight sigh of relief, when Sai passed out in his arms. "Sai? Sai?" he shook her slightly and noticed blood seeping through her nightgown. "What….what is going on? What happened to Saiya?"

"She opened her wound," said Saya as she struggled to pull Sai away from Kitoh. "I have to bandage her up again." Without telling Hagi to help her, he had already cleared the table and was picking Sai up. Saya hurried to the table and raises up Sai's nightgown, only to reveal bloodstained bandages. "I need a first aid kit and could someone call Julia!" Over the years Saya had become more in charge of her life. She became somewhat controlling, but she always kept her loveable charm. When it came to Sai she was somewhat overprotective, which was a reason why Sai was so wild.

* * *

"You can't be serious," laughed Kitoh as he look from Hagi to Julia and then Saya. His brown eyes fluttered as he noticed that their expressions did not change. "So….Sai is a…vampire?"

"Chiropteran to be exact," said Julia before taking a sip of her cup of coffee and placing it back on the table. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, which was slowly becoming gray. Her red covered lips turned into a smile while she tilted her glasses back on to her face. She wore a long brown dress, which stopped at her calf and medium size brown heels. "It's kind of complicated, but I hope you understand that you are now Sai's Chevalier?"

Kitoh could not get over the fact that Sai was a vampire. He still did not understand the concept of what is a Chevalier. "Chevalier? Is that some kind of fancy word for Chiropteran? Am I a vampire? Do I have to drink blood too?" Obviously, he was confused about the situation and questions just came pouring out.

Hagi stared at Kitoh with his blue hues. He understood what Kitoh was going through and how he was feeling at the moment. "A Chevalier is someone who is there to protect and serve the one who turned them. I am Saya's Chevalier. Also, you no longer require food, water or sleep to survive and yes you are a Chiropteran too," said Hagi in a calm voice. "You are now here to serve and protect Sai. You will fulfill her every need. But the most important thing is to make sure that she is happy."

As Kitoh listened to Hagi's words. He could tell that Hagi was very passionate about his job as Saya's Chevalier. As long as he had known Hagi, he had never heard him speak as much as he did today. Hagi's words touched him deeply, although he was still a little confused he was realizing that this was something that would be following him for the rest of his life. "I don't eat or drink. Nor do I require sleep. What am I suppose to do now?"

"Live life," said Saya as she stared at Kitoh with her reddish, brown eyes and formed a smile with her small lips. "That's all you can do. There is nothing different about you. You are the same person inside." Kitoh smiled slightly. He felt the same, but something seemed so different about him. This was just the beginning of a long journey that Sai and Kitoh would begin together.

* * *

David stared at the picture which he held in his left hand and plucks the cigarette butt out of his right hand. His blue eyes focused on the two, young girls in the picture. _They look just like her. By now they should be well into their forties, but with the look and body of a twenty year old._ He slowly folded the picture up and stuffs it into his back pocket. _How could he let them disappear. But he was having problems with them, so they probably ran off on their own._ As David stood to his feet, he rubbed his fingers through his blonde also turning gray hair, before his cell phone began to ring. He quickly glanced at the name of the caller and swiftly opened it and bringing it to his ear. "David speaking."

"Hey David," the younger man's voice slowly spoke through the phone. "Do you have a lead on the girls' whereabouts?"

"No, not yet Kai. But I have a feeling that they might still be in the area."

"I spoke to Lewis earlier and he said that one of Diva's Chevalier may have gotten in touch with them."

"Hmm? That could be possible. Have you told Saya about this?"

Kai paused for a minute before speaking. He seemed a little guilty because he had not mentioned the girls disappearance to Saya. There was nothing she could do anyway after giving birth to Sai. "No…I haven't told her anything. I don't want to get her involved in this."

"But you know eventually she is going to ask about them."

"Trust me, she has and I have been lying to her for the past two months."

David laughed slightly, "She's smart and I am sure she knows that something is up."

"Yeah, I know."

Saiya sighed slightly as the cool, breeze brushed across her face. The winter storm was an unusual one, but to Sai this was going to be an unusual year. She was still a little sore although her wounds had completely healed. She rubbed her fingers through her dark hair and brought her attention to Kitoh who stood beside her. "I…I am sorry." Her eyes wandered to the snow covered sidewalk, as they walked home together.

"Sorry for what," asked Kitoh. As he watched her from the corner of his eye he could tell that she was uneasy about the situation. "If it's about that situation, you have nothing to apologize for."

Sai came to a complete stop as she held her head down, her bangs covered her watery eyes and spoke, "It's all my fault. If I would have never stopped getting my blood transfusion, then I would have not carelessly…changed you. Therefore, it is my fault."

"Sai," he softly said as he walked towards her, lifting her chin up so she could look him directly in the face. He watched as her eyes wandered to the side, as if she was trying her best not to look at him. "Look at me Sai," he said in a stern, but soothing voice.

"No," she muttered.

He smiled slightly while turning her face towards him and said, "I am not mad that you made me your Chevalier. It was an honor. I am proud to be your protector and loyal servant." He kissed her gently on the lips and pulls away with a smile on his face.

As Sai also pulled away, her eyes were still closed, she knew now that it was not a mistake. Kitoh was truly in love with her and was willing to be loyal to her. He was proud of his status and she was honored to have him as her Chevalier. As she opened her eyes, she was quickly embraced by Kitoh and as she stared over his shoulder, two figures appeared. "Who are they?"

"Who are you talking about," asked Kitoh as he slowly turned around only to see two girls, who looked almost their age. "They are twins." As he stared at both of the girls, their long blackish, blue hair swayed in the wind. They were both dressed in a red, long sleeved shirts and baggy, black pants.

The girls slowly began to approach Kitoh and Sai in unison, as if they were some kind of robots. Their blue eyes glowed slightly as an evil smile appeared across the young face. "Saiya, come join us."

I had no idea who were these girls or why were they after me. But as I stared at them my blood began to boil and I could feel that eyes were changing and my Chiropteran powers were awakening once again. I felt as if I knew these girls. As if they had some kind of connection to me, but who are they?


	3. Chapter 3

**GangstaSummoner: Wow, it's a been awhile. I apologize for taking so long to write. I have been so busy, stressed out and I haven't had any motivation. So, I decided to write as much as possible to make up for it. Also, I would like to thank all the reviewers for the reviews, it was nice knowing that I had someone to write this fanfic. Once again thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood or the characters. Although I would like to make Hagi my man slave -evil grin-**

**Chapter 3**

The young girls slowly approached Sai and Kitoh. Their long hair blowing softly in the wind. The girls seemed to be so innocent, but they were giving off such an evil vibe. One of the girls as she approached the two gave a slight grin as her blue eyes glowed brightly. "So you are Saiya?" She then looks towards her sister, who eyes were now glowing a bright red. "Would you believe that she is related to us?"

The sister with the red eyes smirked and began to laugh a childish laugh, "Exactly, she looks like a weak pure blood-queen. Oops! She isn't pure blood to begin with!"

"Pure blood?" whispered Sai as she stared at the girls. "Who are you?"

"Mommy did not tell you who we are?" asked one of the twins, as she quickly vanished and reappeared behind Sai. "We are cousins," she laughed as she disappeared and reappeared next to her sister.

The other twin smiles as she disappeared and reappeared in front of Kitoh. "And you are very handsome. How about being my Chevalier," she whispered in a seductive voice.

"Get away from him!" yelled Sai as she stepped in front of Kitoh. Her eyes were now bright red and she did not like these girls at all. _This is the perfect time when I wished I had my sword._ Sai watched as the girl took a step back, looks over her shoulder and speaks to her sister, "Lets go Ayami, Saiya is no fun."

"Sure Ayumi," the other twin stares at Saiya and Kitoh, "Trust me that we will be back," with that Ayami and her sister, Ayumi vanished into thin air.

Kitoh sighed in relief as the twins disappeared. He was confused and didn't have a clue about what was going on. "Sai, do you know them?"

I was in a daze. I had a feeling who the girls could possible be, but I wasn't quite sure. "They said that I was their cousin and I was not _pure_ blooded. What could that possible mean?" I sighed softly as Kitoh stood beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Lets talk to your mom. She is the expert," said Kitoh as he began to maneuver Sai with him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

"You did what!? Kai how could you be so naïve!" Saya paced back and forth through the living room, with the cordless phone placed to her ear. "They are Diva's children for God's sake! You should know that there is evil lurking throughout their bodies!" This was not like Saya at all to scream at the top of her lungs. Every since her last sleep, she awaken with a slight spunk about her, but deep down inside she was the same Saya.

"Saya calm down," said Kai as he held the phone away from his ear. Over the years he had grown into an older man and when he was around Saya and Hagi, he felt a little awkward around them. They still had the appearance of a teenager and a twenty year old, although they was still over a hundred years older than him. "They are also Riku's children too. My….Our brother was not evil. He was the most innocent and pure person you would have ever met. And you know this Saya."

Saya stopped her pacing and leaned against the edge of the window sill. The tone of her voice quickly changed to a soft voice and sighs, "I know Kai. I'm sorry for saying those things." She rubbed her fingers through her hair and stares out the window, "Why did you wait so long to tell me about Ayami and Ayumi?"

"I don't know….I just did not want you to get involved in this."

"But Kai, what can you possible do?" asked Saya.

"What can I do? The same as you Saya. Your blood will do no good for the twins even if killing them was on the agenda."

"You're right. There is nothing I can really do. They are Diva's children and her blood is running through their veins. I have no effect on them. Although Sai does," said Saya as the front door swung open. "How are you today?"

Without even speaking to her mother, Sai decided to cut to the chase. "Mother, who is Ayami and Ayumi?" She quickly removed her shoes and placed them near the front door and so did Kitoh.

"Ayami and Ayumi…" Saya brings her attention back to Kai who was still on the phone. "Kai, I will talk to you later. It seems Sai has encounter her cousins." With that they exchanged their goodbyes and Saya placed the phone back on the hook and brought her attention to Sai and Kitoh who was staring at her as if they was expecting some kind explanation. "Well then, Ayami and Ayumi are my twin sister's daughters. Their father is Riku, my younger brother."

Sai took a seat on the maroon love seat, which was located in the living room. "I think I remember them. They use to come by with Uncle Kai, right?"

"Yes," nods Saya. "They have been missing for two months now and Kai had no idea where they were. How are they? Did you have an interesting conversation with them?"

Kitoh began to chuckle, "Interesting. That encounter was _weird_. They said that Sai was not a pure blood Chiropteran. I don't understand that. If you are her mother, that would make her a full Chiropteran, right?"

"Yes, but no. You see…Diva, my sister," she places her finger under her chin as if she was thinking. "How can I explain this to you two, without sounding perverted?"

"If it's about sex, Kitoh and I have been having sex for almost four months now," said Sai in a very nonchalant tone.

"You what?!"

"I believe she said that we have…" said Kitoh as he was about to repeat what Sai said, but was quickly cut off by Saya.

"I heard what she said and you stay out of this! Sai are you pregnant?"

"Ugh! Mother, no I am not pregnant!" Sai rolled her eyes as she then looked towards her mother, "Can we please get back to the twins?"

Saya sighed, "Yeah, sure, but this discussion is not over. Diva snuck into the Red Shield Headquarters. It was somewhat of an ambush. She would then hunt down Kai and Riku, as a result," Saya paused before speaking again. She was beginning to feel the tears form in her eyes, "she raped Riku and killed him. All because he was my Chevalier."

As Kitoh stared at the Chiropteran queen and princess a smirk formed across his face. "What a lucky guy!"

Saya quickly glanced at Kitoh with an evil look on her face, "Are you dense or something?" 

"So what about me not being a pure blood Chiropteran?" asked Sai as she crossed one of her legs over the other and swung it slightly.

"You are a pure blood Chiropteran. You was not conceived like Diva, the twins and myself. A queen can only get pregnant by her sister's Chevalier, that is why Diva raped Riku. In my case I conceived you with Hagi. Julia thought it was impossible, but we proved her wrong. However, like all Chiropteran queens, we always give birth to twin girls." She sighed, "I had twin girls, but the other one did not live for a week." She then looked towards Sai and smiles, "But I have you."

Sai smiled back at her mother and nods. It was very rare for them to share such an intimate, mother-daughter moment. Sai never hung around the house long enough for them to bond. She would either grab something to eat and leave right back out. To Sai it felt nice to learn more about her heritage and where she came from.

* * *

"You're leaving now," whimpered Sai as she walked Kitoh out the door. Her long, blackish hair fell over her shoulders as she flipped it with her right hand and then closing the front door behind her.

I turned around to face her as a smile crossed my face. I was seriously in love with her, but so many things have changed. I was attractive to her, but I have always had these strange feelings about my position. My position as her Chevalier. Everything that has happened to us was all so sudden, I was now committed to her. I wanted to be her one and only, but I think this is too much for me. "Sai?"

Sai wrapped her arms around Kitoh's neck as she stared into his eyes. She was crazy about him. She was always the wild girl and she was never seen with only one guy. Guys were always after her and she was like a female mac. She never settled down with one guy, that is until she ran into and Kitoh. He completely swept her off her feet with his charm and great sense of humor. Although sometime he would come off as a goofball, she loved that about him. "What is it?" She then leaned closer to him as if she was trying to kiss him, but he rejected her. She pulled back shock with a confused look on her face. "You have never rejected me before."

"Sai, I don't think this relationship is going to work out." It was one of the hardest things that I ever had to do. As I stared into her beautiful brown eyes, I could see the hurt in them. "I'm sorry."

"Kitoh….Don't do this to me!" she screamed as the tears poured down her face and she pounded on his chest with her fists. "Why!? What did I do?!"

"It was nothing that you did. I feel that my position is not going to work for me. It's not my style," I said calmly, but I could tell that she was not getting it.

Sai took a step away from him, her hands fell to her side although still being balled into fists. She was constantly thinking about punching him, but she did not have it in her. Instead, she flung her hair out of her face, looks up towards Kitoh and says, "You know what? Forget you! I don't need you, but trust me…You are going to be craving for me. Yearning for me. Losing your mind because you can't get anywhere near me. Remember, you are the one who dumped me because you was not man enough for the job. I am a Chiropteran princess and you better believe I can have as many Chevaliers as possible," she begins to walk back towards the front door, but looks over her shoulder, "Good night, Kitoh Hiroshima," with that she opened and closed the door behind her. As she leaned against the back of the door, she quickly broke down into tears. "Kitoh! Why! I thought that you love me!"

It took nearly three weeks for the unusual snow storm to finally cease and Okinawa was back to it's usual warm temperatures. Kitoh sighed to his self as he stared up at the ceiling in his room. His eyes wandered to the stand, which held his katana that his parents bought him before their death. "Ugh!" He tossed and turned in his bed, before sitting up straight when the door to his room opened. "Have you ever heard of knocking first," asked Kitoh as he stared at his older brother.

"Are you going to school today?" asked Kenji as he leaned his shoulder against the frame of the door. He smirks slightly as he stared at his little brother. He could tell that he was heartbroken after breaking up with Sai, but he still did not understand his reasoning. His explanation was not a good excuse. "You know, you can't keep moping around here all day. Your teachers are going to be worried about you and especially the baseball team."

"Who cares!" groaned Kitoh as he placed a pillow over his face. He was completely miserable because he had not been near Sai in almost three weeks. The urges that he was feeling was unbearable. He sighed to his self and sat up in his bed. Attending school was the only thing that he could do to be near Sai. "Fine, Kenji. I will go."

"Good," said Kenji as he rubbed his fingers through his short brown hair and turns to leave the room. "By the way it's almost 8 o'clock."

"What!" yelled Kitoh as he stumbled out of his bed and almost tumbling to the floor. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pants off of the back of the chair, before looking towards his alarm clock. He quickly faced his brother who stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face, "It's only 7 o'clock! You baka!" 

"Well, at least it got you excited for school," laughed Kenji as he walked down the hallway.

Okinawa High was not far from Kitoh's home, it was only two blocks away, but before his parent's death, they had a strict routine on getting to school on time. Kitoh tried his best to keep the routine up, but as you know, lately things have been thrown all off balance. Kitoh smiled lightly to a group of girls who he passed by on his way to school. It was an everyday thing for him. Girls practically throwing themselves at him or even bringing him lunch boxes. He enjoyed those type of things, but with Sai it was completely different. She didn't throw herself at him, nor did she bring him lunch boxes. Although it would have been nice. He found her toughness to be attractive, but he loved how she practically melted in his arms. The bad girl act would completely disappear. As he approached the school, he noticed a shady looking guy standing near the entrance to the school. The guy wore a brown business suit as if he could be in a mob or something. He did not look like a teacher, but Kitoh could tell that he was up to something. "Hey, kid! Over here!'

Kitoh continued to watch the guy as he walked towards him. He was a little confused, but also curious. "Yeah, what is it?" He continued to watch the guy, watching his every movement.

"Kitoh Hiroshima? Am I right?" asked the guy.

"Yes and who are you?" 

"My name is Lieutenant Tetsumi," he reaches his hand out to shake Kitoh's hand, "And I am over the mass murder case that happened at your brother's club a few weeks ago." 

"And?" asked Kitoh. He was getting pretty annoyed with Tetsumi and he did not have time for this. Officers have been coming in and out of their home for the past three weeks and they have no idea who did the killing.

"I have a few pictures I would like you to take a look at," he said as he pulled a small, brown envelope out of his briefcase. He slowly undid the flap of the envelope, pulled out three pictures and gives them to Kitoh. "A witness who was hiding behind one of the bars, snapped these pictures of the murderer with her camera phone. As you can see she is about 5'5, long black hair and she has a rare katana."

As Kitoh stared at the picture, he could tell exactly who the girl was. _Sai_. And the sword, which was drenched in blood was the katana his parents bought for him. "I don't know her," said Kitoh as he handed the pictures back to Tetsumi. 

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive and besides there are thousands of black haired girls in Okinawa. It could be anyone and besides what do I have to do with this?"

"Because you are one of our main witnesses. You were there when the attack happened and you are the one with a weird bite mark on your neck."

"Look Lieutenant Tetsumi, I have class to go to and besides it was a passion mark," said Kitoh as he began to walk away.

"Well then what about Saiya?" said Tetsumi as he watched Kitoh begin to walk away and stops in his tracks at the sound of Saiya's name. "We know that you were dating her during that time. And she was seen entering the club that night, but strangely none of the bodies were her. What happened to Saiya that night?"

"I have class to get to," said Kitoh as he sighed and continued to walks towards the building. He was not going to let Tetsumi's so called interrogation bother him. Nor was he going to tell on Sai. He was in love with the girl and it would be even painful than it is now, if he knew that she was locked up.

* * *

Ayumi was clearly the more sinister one of the twins. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, giving off such an innocent demeanor. But under those eyes was pure evil. Her eyes which were slightly slanted glanced over her sister, Ayami who who sitting on the couch next to their guardian of the moment, Nathan. Nathan, their mother's ex Chevalier. Their mother's only surviving Chevalier and possibly their grandmother's. It was now known that he had survived, how he survived was something that he did not want to share with the twins. "Nathan," said Ayami in a calm and nonchalant voice, "when can we go visit Saiya again?"

Ayami began to bounce up and down on the sofa. She was a woman who was so full of energy and just like her mother, she would sometime have a split personality. One minute she would be full of energy and next she was a cold blooded killer. "Oh yes! Then I can finally make Saiya's boyfriend my Chevalier!"

"Oh please Ayami! Like he would really fall for you! I'm quite sure she has already made him her Chevalier," said Ayumi as she flipped her hair and looks towards Nathan. "Isn't that right?"

"That could be right. I'm sure she probably accidentally changed him, just like her mother did," said Nathan as he looked from one twin to the other with his crystal blue eyes. Over the years he always kept his hair short and neat, along with being very flamboyant. The day he met the girls during a long walk through Okinawa, he knew that Saya and her brother, Kai had raised the girls well. When he found them they were entering a public bus, perhaps going home. 

_Flashback_

_As Nathan entered the bus and taking a seat near the back, but close to the girls. As he sat down, crossing one leg over the other and smiles towards the girl. He wore a brown, French type of hat, which was slightly tilted to the side. To complete his outfit he wore a brown denim jacket, a white dress shirt which was low cut, loose fitting blue jeans and black, suede shoes. He tilted his black shades slightly as he looked towards the girl. "Such well mannered girls, they are nothing like Diva."_

_"Ayumi, that guy is staring at us," whispered Ayami as she looked over towards Nathan with a smile and back to her sister, "It's really freaking me out," she squirmed._

_"Maybe he is some kind of a fashion designer. I mean look at his clothes. He just has to be some kind of designer," whispered Ayumi. "Maybe he thinks we look hot and we could model for him."_

_"I don't know about that. He looks a little fruity to me."_

_"Trust me, Ayami. This guy is metro sexual."_

_"No he is not," said Ayami as she slightly raised her voice._

_"Fine then! Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

_"Ask me what, ladies?" asked Nathan as he stood up and took a seat next to them, which was empty. Once again he crossed his legs as he stared at the girls with a smile._

_Ayami looks at her sister, blinks and then back to Nathan and blurts out, "Are you gay?"_

_Ayumi then punches her sister in the arm and looks towards Nathan with an embarrassing look on her face. "Please excuse my sister. She is a little slow. Hehehe..."_

_Nathan began to laugh as he listened to the twins bicker with one another. "I get that all the time and no I am not gay. I am just a big fan of fashion as you can see. By the way I am Nathan."_

_"Nice to meet you, Nathan," said the twins in unison._

_"You girls looking awfully familiar. Are you models? Who are your parents?"_

_Ayami began to blush slightly as she twirled her index finger through her black hair. "Don't flatter us like that. Our dad's name is Kai and our mother's name is Diva."_

_"Although Kai is not our real father. He adopted us when we were babies. Our real father's name is Riku, he was Kai's younger brother," said Ayumi._

_"I see. I knew you two looked familiar. I was a close friend of your mother," said Nathan as he began to stand up and pulls the cord over his head._

_"Really?!" asked the twins with excitement in their voices._

_Nathan pulls out of two cards and hands one to each. "Give me a call sometime, when you want to hear more about your mom," he would then smile, nods and walks down the aisle and exits the bus._

_End of Flashback_

"Earth to Nathan!" yelled Ayumi as she stood in front of Nathan and waving her hand in front of his face. She sighed to herself as she placed her hands on her hips and plops down on the leather chair. "Nathan, I am ready to go." She was getting really impatient and the way Nathan had everything set up was not working for her. She would then cut her blue eyes towards Nathan and says, "You know if my mother was still living, she would let me go after Saiya."

"Yes she would, but I am not your mother," said Nathan, "Besides, I think you should give her time. She is just awaking and so are you two."

"Not really Nathan. We have known about our Chiropteran powers for years. Kai told us about it, but he left out the part about Saya killing our mother," said Ayami in an evil tone.

"Yeah, so we would like to go after her daughter in order to get to her," said Ayumi.

Nathan looks towards the girls and nods, "Fine. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Nathan!" yelled the girls in unison as they exited the room.

* * *

Sai groaned as she laid in her full sized canopy bed. The white, silk curtains which hung over the bed surrounded her. She felt as if she was in peace, but really she was not. She was lonely and upset because she no longer had Kitoh to be around her. _All that talk about it being an honor to be my Chevalier. All that I love you. All of that was a bunch of bullshit!_ She rolled her eyes slightly as she laid in her bed. She was missing his touch, his lips and his warm embrace. It was nice to see him at school, but not being able to be near him was rough. And besides, she was hungry for blood, but she refused to drink no others, but Kitoh's. Her red eyes fluttered softly as she stared at the curtains and could see a slight figure. She would then sit up and slowly pulls the curtain back only to be welcomed by the warmth of lips. As she closed her eyes, she could feel the person's lips pressed against her owns and their body slowly pushing her back on to the bed. As she opened her eyes once the lips were removed from her own, she smiled, "Kitoh…What are you doing here?"

Kitoh smiled as he stared at the only girl that he loved. "I have come to see you," he said as he hovered over her and removing his shoes with his feet, only leaving his socks on. "I miss you so much," he whispered as he stared at her brownish, red eyes.

"I miss you too, but how did you get in? I mean if my father catches you in here…Better yet, if my mother catches you in here you will not make it out of here alive."

"I understand, but I had to see you. I couldn't take it anymore. The urge to be near you was driving me insane. Sai," he said as he tilted her chin up, "I need you. You have my heart and soul. And if you ever lose or take that ownership away, I will die. Do you understand?"

Sai nods as she stared into his eyes. His words really touched her heart, but she still felt some doubts. "But how do I know that you will not leave me, just because the job is too much for you to handle? How can I trust your judgment after what happened the last time? How do I know that you will _always_ be by my side?" She scanned his face as if she was trying to find reasoning in his eyes, so she waited.

"Honestly, I don't know what is going on with my body. In order to figure that out I have to be there for you. And I'm willing to find out everything that I need to know about _you_ and me."

"Thank you so much, Kitoh," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kisses him.

Kitoh watches her slightly, but slowly closes his eyes and reopens them. "You're weak," he said in a stern, but calm voice. 

"Ah, no I'm not," she said while rubbing her fingers through her hair as if she was nervous. "Okay, you win. I have not drunken any blood since our breakup."

"And why not Saiya? You know you should keep up with your transfusion. That helps you a lot, you know."

Sai's eyes wandered down to his shirt, which revealed his chest a little bit. How she yearned to just place soft kisses over it. "I don't want anyone's blood but your own." She looks up to him, "I want only my Chevalier's blood."

Kitoh nods as he maneuvers his body, so that his back laid flat against the bed and Sai was now straddled to his waist. He relaxed his body as he rested his head on the pillows at the head of Sai's bed. "I am here to only serve you. Enjoy yourself, but be gentle with me," he said with a smirk.

Sai smirks back as her hair tumbled over her shoulder and the white night gown that she wore, rose slightly to the middle of her thigh. "Oh trust me, I…will…be…very…._gentle_," she said in a seductive voice before kneeling down to Kitoh, kissing his lips and then maneuvering her own to his neck. She would then begin to slowly flicker her tongue over the base of his neck and stopping where his neck and shoulder connected. With that she slowly bit down, piercing the skin and then drawing blood. She moaned softly as she suckled his neck and drinking the warm blood. For the first time in three weeks, she felt a sense of relief. She was feeling good about her life and everything in it. She smiled at him, while unbuttoning his shirt, but stops when she heard a loud bumping noise coming from outside of her room. She quickly sits up, "What is that?" She crawled from on top of Kitoh and sticks her head out of the curtain and screams when her door busts opened only to see her mother being knocked through the door and against her small desk. 

Although while Kitoh sticks his head from under the curtains and quickly asks, "Mrs. Saya are you alright?!"

Saya stumbled slightly as she stood to her feet, with her sword in her right hand. She looks towards Sai and Kitoh and frowns slightly, "Don't just stand there!" She was surprised to see Kitoh in Sai's room at this time of the night. Her eyes began to glow a bright red as she stared at Ayami, who was now standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see you again Sai," she smiles slightly as her red eyes glowed in the darken room. "And it is really nice to see you, Kitoh." Her hand gripped the sword which she held in her right hand and brought her attention back to Saya. "Time to die!" she yelled as she took off towards Saya, disappearing and reappearing like a flash of lightening.

Meanwhile, Hagi and Ayumi tossed and tumbled downstairs. Hagi knew that he could not keep this up for long because he had to protect Saya. Even if she coated her sword, it would do no good. Her blood was no longer potent. Hagi unraveled his Chiropteran hand and quickly used it as a sword, he would swiftly jab it towards Ayumi, leaving a small cut on her face. "Why are you doing this, Ayumi? We are your family."

"Ha! Family killed our mother!" laughed Ayumi before licking the blood, which poured down the side of her face and stopping at the corner of her mouth. She too, like her mother before her, carried a very thin sword, but it also had grooves designed especially for her. She swiftly rubbed her hand over the sword, cutting herself as the blood poured into the grooves of the sword. "Now it's time for you to die," she said as she swiftly maneuvered towards Hagi in a blink of an eye.


	4. Update

GangstaSummoner: Hey everyone

**GangstaSummoner: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for supporting this story by adding it to your favorite story list! Also the reviews are wonderful! Keep reviewing please! I wanted to update you guys on this story and I am so sorry that I took so long. But I am not going to let this story stay incomplete. I will finish it, but finals are coming up and I have been under a lot of stress. Now, I'm going home for the summer, but I won't have the internet. So what to do? Be patient and wait for the chapters. My mom is considering to get some form of internet Pray for me! Lol, anyway. If we don't get anything, I will try to get to the library to post, if not…..then sometime in August is when you will get a chapter. Well, not a chapter, by then half the story will be complete, depending on how much I write. So bare with me. Check your email every once and a while. Thank you and let your friends know about this cool story!! Remember read and review!**


End file.
